saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Cho Hakkai/History
Saiyuki Gaiden see article, Tenpou Background Hakkai is very fond of sake, but never gets drunk no matter how much he consumes. He is extremely good at poker as well. His pet dragon, named Hakuryuu, turns into a green jeep and serves as their mode of transportation. Hakkai usually drives with Genjo Sanzo in the passenger seat, and Son Goku and Sha Gojyo in the back. He wears a monocle over his prosthetic right eye, and on his left ear he wears three metal clips which are youkai (yo-kai) limiters, keeping his power and form in check. Unlike Goku, Hakkai has more control over his transformation, and has been able to remove and replace his limiters under his own power on three separate occasions. Before joining Sanzo Party Hakkai was born human as Cho Gonou (猪悟能). He was an orphan and was raised by Catholic nuns. Through out his childhood he was not a very sociable child, and frightened the other children. He also said that he did not believe in God. He fell in love with a woman who he later found out was of the Kakita Clan (and his twin sister), Kanan, who he'd been separated from since they were three (the anime does not mention that she is his sister). He lived with her in a town where he had a job as a school teacher. One day he came home to find that the villagers had given her over to the centipede youkai Hyakugan Maoh (translated as 'Centipede King' or 'King of the Centipedes'), who loved to devour beautiful women. Hyakugan had demanded the tribute of a woman, and the villagers, to save their own daughters, volunteered Kanan, rationalizing it by saying she was an orphan who had no family or friends in their town. Gonou went on a killing rampage, slaughtering first the villagers and then all the youkai in Hyakugan Maou's clan and castle to get her back. Gonou finally reached Kanan's dungeon cell only to discover that she had been raped and was carrying Hyakugan Maou's child. Unwilling to give birth to "the child of that monster", Kanan bade Gonou farewell and killed herself with Gonou’s ownknife, rendering his promise to save her a failure. ]]Chin Yisou, the son of Hyakugan Maou, angered at the slaughter of his tribe, attacks Gonou, giving him a deep stomach wound. Yisou then decides to test the legend that "a human who bathes in the blood of a thousand youkai can become a youkai himself." He cuts his own wrist and spills his blood onto Gonou. It turns out that Chin Yisou really is the thousandth youkai, and after he transforms into a youkai, Gonou kills him. Chin Yisou however, right before his death, shoves a Mahjong tile into one of his wounds and turns himself into a shikigami, then makes an appearance later in the story. Gonou acquired power limiters at this time that allow him to retain a human appearance, although the details of this are unknown at this time. Severely injured and near death, Gonou leaves the castle and stumbles about in the rain before collapsing from blood loss. While on his way home from gambling, Sha Gojyo runs into him, takes one look into his eyes and decides to save him, apparently to spite Gonou's obvious desire for death. Gojyo shoves Gonou's guts back into him and gets a doctor to stitch him up. Upon waking, Gonou finds himself in a stranger's room, learns that he has been in a coma for a week, and that he should be stuck in bed for another month. Meanwhile, Gojyo makes introductions by complaining about not being able to smoke while he was unconscious, lighting up, and then stating "this is the first and last time I bring a guy to my bed." ''Strangely enough, this was the start to a beautiful friendship. ]]Meanwhile Genjo Sanzo and his companion Son Goku are ordered by the three Aspects to ''"apprehend this felon... Cho Gonou... a young man who was once human." While living together Gojyo and Gonou learn more about each other and Gonou shows off his card-playing skills much to Gojyo's annoyance. Gonou talks about his love for Kanan, while Gojyo wishes that he could love someone someday. Gojyo never once asks about Gonou's affairs or his name. After he heals enough to walk, Gonou decides that it is time for him to take one last action. But before leaving he has one last talk with Gojyo, in which he tells him that his hair and eyes strike him as the color of blood. "That red that stained my hands... kept me grounded when I tried to escape the weight of my crimes. Your hair and eyes remind me of that. They're like a warning I suppose." What Gonou says strikes Gojyo deeply, as Gonou is the only one who has ever seen his red hair and eyes (the mark of his half-youkai parentage) the way he does. Before Gonou leaves the house Gojyo asks him his name. He is about to answer when there is a knock on the door. Enter Genjo Sanzo and Son Goku. They ask for Gonou, and Gojyo tries to keep Gonou hidden, but Sanzo has already gathered information from the town and is sure Gojyo is hiding the fugitive. A fight ensues in which Gonou steals Sanzo's gun, and, begging for more time, runs off into the woods. As they think about how to find Gonou, Sanzo shares some of his wisdom and Goku muses about how Gonou didn't seem like a bad man. Gojyo makes a comment about how, once he has done what he intended to do, Gonou will probably die; "he seems the type." This disturbs Sanzo, who reveals that he never intended to kill Gonou, only capture him. Gojyo decides to join up with the two, stating that "if letting him die is the kind thing to do... then I... must be one selfish bastard." ]]Gonou wished to return to Hyakugan Maou's castle to retrieve Kanan’s body and to die beside it, but ends up encountering a survivor of the youkai clan. The youkai shows him his dead brothers eyes, which were ripped out by Gonou, and vows revenge upon him. Gonou responds with "We took away each other's families. We're almost even. Will giving you my eyes be enough? Be my guest. It's not as if I need them." He then proceeds to completely rip out his right eye and throw it at the youkai. Before he can fully rip out the left one, Goku tackles him and convinces him not to do it. Gonou then kills the youkai using Sanzo's gun, and together the four of them continue on to Hyakugan Maou's castle only to find it burnt to the ground, Kanan's corpse lost forever. "I couldn't save her again." Gonou falls to his knees, and at Gojyo's insistence Genjo Sanzo recites a sutra, though before he does he states that "when I read a sutra... It's not for the dead." Which really introduces the theme of Saiyuki, to live. The light of the sun comes up, showing Gonou that he still has a chance to continue his life. Discovering Hakkai Ep. 3]]Sanzo and Goku take Gonou back to The Temple of the Setting Sun where he stands trial for murder. Sanzo, speaking on his behalf, pleads Gonou's case before The Three Aspects. Shortly thereafter, Sanzo tells Gojyo that Cho Gonou is dead. Stricken with grief at the loss of his companion, Gojyo returns home and cuts his hair. Then one day, while Gojyo is buying apples, Gonou appears at his side. They return to Sanzo and Goku, at the Palace of the Setting Sun, where Gonou announces that his name is now Cho Hakkai. Accused of lying, Sanzo explains that Gojyo jumped to his own conclusions and that Buddhism forbids killing;'' "surely you didn't think we'd execute a prisoner?". With a second chance at life and a new name, Cho Hakkai asks Gojyo to let him move in with him. The two parties (Gojyo/Hakkai and Sanzo/Goku) go their separate ways only to rejoin once the minus wave spreads over Shangri-La, and form the Sanzo Party (or the Sanzo-Ikkou), although they do see each other occasionally during the intervening time, with Gojyo and Hakkai often taking on side jobs for Sanzo. Hakkai hides his sadness and guilt over his past with his ever smiling face. There are numerous occasions when his mask slips and he lets 'Gonou' out though. This side of Hakkai usually scares his colleagues because he is such an impassioned being. It is shocking to see such hostility in place of his usually placid temper. There are also times when he gets angry at his colleagues, but keeps smiling, which creeps them out a bit, and seems to actually increase the threat. Hakkai is the only one of the Sanzo Party who can talk to Sanzo without his life being threatened. He is also able to calm Sanzo's temper and reason with him when he's being stubborn, a feat none of the other ikkou members can accomplish. They share some aspects of their past (including a failure to protect a loved one, the fact that they've both taken many lives, and a dislike of rain) and seem to enjoy quiet, contemplative moments. Hakkai also shares a close, personal relationship with Gojyo. Hakkai has known Gojyo longer than any of the other ikkou members, and although their relationship was rocky at first (due to personal differences), they gradually became best friends while living together. Gojyo opens up to Hakkai, and even though Hakkai is not keen on talking about his past, he and Gojyo seem to share a mutual understanding that transcends words. Hakkai has somewhat of a mentor/student relationship with Goku and values his optimism (Hakkai being a pessimistic person himself). Goku can sometimes get Hakkai to look at things in a more positive light. In return, Hakkai reassures Goku in times of trouble (usually when Sanzo is gone/injured) and tries to act as a guide and guardian for him. Hakkai is very protective of the entire group, and more obvious about it than the others, eagerly preferring to put himself in the way of danger rather than let the others get harmed. He once used up all his power and fainted from shielding the group. It seems that his failure to save Kanan has led him to try to redeem himself through present action. Plot Saiyuki ''to be updated Saiyuki Reload to be updated Saiyuki Reload Blast to be updated Category:Subpage